LA TENTACIÓN DE MAITY CAE
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: El nuevo profesor a llegado al instituto y las tiene a todas revolucionadas,pero,este a puesto sus ojos sobre Risa.¿Qué ocurrírá?


**Hola a todos de nuevo. **

**Este es ya mi fanfic número 8. Ya he escrito sobre Fruits Basket,Inuyasa,Itazura na kiss, Haruhi Suzumiya, GunxSword y Sakura Card Captor. Y ahora estoy escribiendo aquí sobre Lovely Complex,una serie que me ha gustado mucho,pero que el personaje de Otani me cae algo gordo por que no se entera de nada y me ¡Pone de los nervios!.**

**Tengo que recordaros que los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen,aunque,me encantaría ser la dueña de Maity. Ese personaje me encantó en cuanto lo vi,aunque,es el típico chico guapo que hay en todas las series,así que aquí esta mi versión sobre lo que debería haber ocurrido. **

**Todos los que no se hayan visto la serie hasta el capitulo 16,por favor,absteneros de leer esto hasta que lo hayáis hecho,ya que podría contener algo de spolier,¿de acuerdo?. No quiero buscarme problemas luego.**

**Sin más dilación,os dejo con la historia y espero que la disfrutáis.**

LA TENTACIÓN DE MAITY CAE.

Maity estaba frente a frente a Otani,que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la toalla firmemente agarrada a su mano,tal vez deseando que se tratara del cuello del profesor,pero,sintiéndolo mucho, eso no iba a poder ser y las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar solo iban a servir para cabrearle un poco más,pero,el guapo sensei de inglés ya no aguantaba más todo aquello y necesitaba decirlo.

Además,que aquel idiota le estuviera dando la espalda y se alejara despúes de rechazar a Risa lo sacaba de quicio y,apretando firmemente los puños como momentos antes había hecho Otani,lo soltó.

-Bueno,pues iré yo a por ella.

Aquel estupido chico solo dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera y gritó que no quería a Risa ni sentía nada parecido por ella. Eso le sentó aún peor al profesor.¿Cómo podía decir eso con lo que ella valía?. Ese chico era un idiota integral.

Al notar que Risa estaba a su espalda y que lo había oído todo,no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al sentir que lo poco que podía haber entre aquellos dos se rompía definitivamente.

Se volvió lentamente y cuando vio la hermosa cara de Risa en aquel estado de shock,no pudo más que odiar a Otani un poco más por hacerla sufrir una vez más,pero,aquello era lo mejor. Así la joven comprendería que no había nada por lo que luchar y podría resurgir de sus cenizas y empezar de nuevo.

Los amigos de Risa acababan de llegar y se habían encontrado con todo aquel panorama,pero,él no comentó nada,ya que no se le ocurría nada que decir. A Otani parecía que le ocurría lo mismo,ya que solo balbuceaba el nombre de la chica una y otra vez. Esta intentó actuar como si nada hubiera pasado,pero,solo conseguía parecer más afectada y cuando los amigos intentaron comerse a Otani,ya que sospechaban de que este era el culpable de lo sucedido, Risa aprovechó y salió corriendo,con lo que Maity salió corriendo tras ella.

La encontró llorando en una de las esquinas del edificio,sin fuerzas para correr a ninguna otra parte y este se acercó a ella para consolarla.

-Koizumi-san-murmuró este mientras se acercaba a ella y,cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos,no pudo refrenar más sus ansias y acabó abrazándola mientras las cálidas lágrimas de ella le empapaban la camisa,sintiendo este como si le estuvieran exprimiendo y destrozando el corazón al igual que ella.

-Olvidalo. Olvida a ese idiota, Risa. Puedes y debes buscar algo mejor-le dijo este mientras la abrazaba más contra su pecho. Pero,la chica pareció no notar el significado verdadero de sus palabras,ya que no dejaba de llorar y no parecía capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran en sus propias lágrimas.

Sintió algo por aquella chica desde el primer día en que la vio,con el semblante herido y sus amigas alrededor,intentando animarla. Y cuando fue él el que pudo sacarla de aquel estado,fue como si hubiera una gran obra. Además,daba clase en su aula y,viéndola día tras día,solo sintió que la sensación que había tenido con ella crecía a escalas agigantadas.

-Pe...pero, Maity sensei...Otani-murmuró esta sin dejar de llorar,pero,él le puso un dedo en los labios para que no volviera a pronunciar el nombre de ese desgraciado,mientras ella alzaba la vista hacia él,algo sorprendida. Y la expresión que vio en sus rostro,aun a pesar de estar cubierto de lágrimas era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Me duele demasiado verte destrozada así-le murmuró este a su vez y,sin soportarlo más,se inclinó sobre ella y la besó,con lo que ella,al principio,se quedó paralizada y con los ojos bien abiertos,pero, poco a poco,estos se fueron cerrando conforme Maity se concentraba en probar más sus labios y su lengua se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar a poder explorar su boca,con lo que ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Los labios del sensei eran demasiado tentadores y expertos como para que una simple estudiante no respondiera.

Los dos únicos besos que había tenido en su vida habían sido con Otani y nunca nada parecido a aquello,donde el amor y el deseo por ella se notaban en cada pequeña caricia.¿Era eso lo que ocurría cuando te apreciaba de verdad?.¡Era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado nunca!.

Lentamente,agarró la camisa de su sensei,olvidando completamente ambos donde estaban y quien eran. Este fue caminando lentamente hasta tenerla contra la pared de el edificio que tenía a su lado y allí,asaltó a Risa hasta donde ella se dejó llevar,sin dejar ningún rincón de su boca sin explorar ni de acariciar,pero,cuando esta notó que la mano de el profesor comenzó a ascender por su pierna y se abría camino por su falda,rompió el contacto,colorada y con la respiración agitada como se encontraba y lo miró con ambas manos sujetando el pecho,intentando tranquilizarse.

-Yo...lo siento, risa-murmuró este cuando la vio tan avergonzada.-No he sabido controlarme. Te pido disculpas. De verdad.

Esta asintió,aún diciéndole interiormente a su corazón que se tranquilizase de una buena vez y ordenandole a sus piernas que dejaran de temblar para que pudiera marcharse a casa de una buena vez. Había ocurrido demasiadas cosas ese día para que pudiera razonarlas en aquel momento.

-Creo..que debo irme ya a casa,sensei. Mañanas nos veremos en clase. Hasta mañana-. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal del instituto,que no se encontraba lejos de allí,con los ojos de Maity clavados en su espalda,observándola mientras se alejaba.

…...

Al día siguiente,a la última hora de clases,les tocaba inglés con el profesor Maity y Risa no pudo permanecer tranquila en su asiento cuando comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la tarde anterior.

Los amigos le habían preguntado si se encontraba bien y a todos ellos les había dicho que se encontraba perfectamente. Con Otani...actuaba como siempre,ya que estaba demasiado confundida con los sentimientos que el profesor despertaba en ella como para las palabras de este pudieran afectarla de algún modo,pero,este la estaba observando con una mirada algo culpable.

``Lo siento mucho por tí,pero,es demasiado tarde para eso´´,pensaron Risa y Maity cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la expresión y forma de sus ojos. Una con pena,el otro con una agradable sensación de libertad y nervios,ya que había confesado sus sentimientos a ella con aquel beso y aún no sabia exactamente que era lo que ella opinaba sobre todo aquel asunto.

Por supuesto,los amigos estaban demasiado ocupados estando pendientes de Otani y Risa,que en ningún momento se percataron de las miradas que el sensei le dirigía a esta,algo que él agradeció sobre manera,por que,en aquellos momentos,sus sentimientos por Risa estaban a flor de piel y no podía conseguir de ningún modo de ocultarlos.

Cuando las clases terminaron,mientras todo el mundo empezaba a recoger sus cosas rápidamente para escapar de la prisión que para los estudiantes era la escuela, Maity los silencio a todos y dijo con voz bien clara y mirando a Risa:

-Delegada,necesito que te quedes despúes de clases. Hay una cosa sobre la que te quiero hablar- y le dirigió una de las sonrisas con las que se había ganado a más de la mitad de alumnado femenino.

Risa no pudo evitar que un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo,temiendo que sería sobre lo que el profesor quería hablarle. A lo mejor,le diría que el beso que le dio fue solo un accidente al verla tan desdichada y esperaba que ella se olvidara del mismo. Pero,ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en el mismo. Y en aquel momento era lo único a lo que ella podía agarrarse para mantenerse a flote.

Ningún chico le había tenido nunca un sentimiento como el que había notado en el profesor Maity y se había sentido la chica más especial del planeta. Además,que un hombre tan magnifico como él se percatara de su mera presencia levantaba el animo a cualquiera.

Los nervios afloraron en el estómago de Risa,como pequeñas mariposas que no la dejaban pensar calmadamente y asintió con energía con la cabeza,con lo que este solo le dirigió otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas mientras ella solo podía sentir que las mariposas parecían crecer y ponerse más revoltosas.

Los amigos se fueron a casa y al club de baloncesto mientras ella recogía su cartera y se acercaba a la mesa del profesor,donde Maity estaba de pie,recogiendo sus notas y demás.

Si los amigos supieran sobre el beso que este le había dado la tarde anterior,por nada del mundo la dejarían quedarse a solas con él en una clase totalmente vacía,pero, Risa no había tenido el valor como para decirles algo,sobre todo si hablar significaba perjudicar de algún modo a su sensei,ya que si aquello se llegaba a saber,aunque solo hubiera sido un accidente,la dirección le despedirían por conducta indebida con una estudiante menor de edad.

Aunque,su amiga Nobu-chan no se quedó muy tranquila con todo aquello. Ese profesor encantador le daba escalofríos y notaba algo raro en él fluyendo hacia Risa,pero,quería ver a su niño jugando al baloncesto y el profesor solo quería comentarle algo a la delegada de clase,¿verdad?. Si llegaba a ocurrir algo extraño, Risa-chan se lo contaría a ella como buenas amigas que eran,¿no?.

Así que,por el momento,dejó el tema correr y salió de clase tras su novio,sus dos amigos y Otani,al que todavía no podía perdonar por hacer daño a Risa,que seguía con el ceño fruncido como si le hubieran rechazado a él en vez de su amiga.

-¿Sensei,qué es lo que quería?-le dijo esta cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró y se quedaron los dos solos en la enorme clase.

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que ocurrió ayer?.¿Te molestó?-le preguntó este muy serio desde su posición, a una mayor altura de ella. Eso era otra cosa que a Risa le llamaba la atención. No había muchos chicos de su altura y,menos más grandes que ella,pero,alzar la vista para tener que mirar los ojos de su profesor era algo que no podía evitar que le gustara.

Agitó un poco la cabeza para salir de sus ensoñaciones y se reprendió a sí misma,ya que tenía que concentrarse en el tema sobre el que estaban hablando y analizó la pregunta que Maity le había hecho en su cabeza,intentando saber que era lo que quería saber exactamente de aquello.

Después de estar un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto,solo llegó a la conclusión de que su maestro quería pedirle disculpas por lo que ocurrió,pero,si le decía una mentira sobre lo ocurrido,tambien estaba segura de que este se daría cuenta al instante,ya que tenía un gran instinto,y le acabaría sacando la verdad de una forma u otra,así que se decidió a hablar.

-Ese...beso...fue...lo más...intenso que me ha pasado en la vida. Y...no puedo decir que me molestó en ningún momento-. Cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios,se sintió muchísimo mejor. Había dicho la verdad y podía quedarse tranquila durante un momento,ya que en aquel instante,la pelota estaba en el terreno de profesor y era él al que le tocaba mover pieza en toda aquella situación.

Pero,en vez de hablar,los pies de él,dentro de esos elegantes zapatos oscuros,entraron en el campo visual de Risa,que no había podido mantener la vista alzada mientras le soltaba aquello. Notaba la cara ardiendo por aquellas palabras. Si hubiera tenido que decirlas mirándole a los ojos,se hubiera muerto de la impresión.

La mano de Maity se posó en su barbilla y le alzó el rostro con una delicadeza absoluta,como si tuviera entre las manos el objeto más frágil del mundo,y observó los ojos de Risa,buscando si le había mentido o,si por otro lado,le había contado la verdad ,como ella tanto se había temido ,pero,pareció satisfecho con lo que vio en sus ojos,ya que le volvió a dedicar esa sonrisa que dejaba a cualquier mujer descolocada.

-Menos mal. Tenía miedo de que no quisieras que me volviera a acercar a tí-le dijo,mientras la cogía por el brazo y la apretaba contra su pecho.-No pude resistirme a besarte ayer. Simplemente,no pude y pensé que,con lo que te había pasado,habia hecho mal,ya que no estabas preparada para recibir mis sentimientos y todo te vendría demasiado grande. Es un alivio comprobar que eso no ha sido así-le dijo,mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le besaba el cabello mientras su amor por ella se derramaba por cada poro de su piel sobre la muchacha,que se había quedado paralizada en sus brazos,preguntándose si los sentimientos tan intensos que se estaban teniendo en su lugar eran normales y dejándose amar por él.

Era una sensación demasiado agradable como para echarla a perder con cualquier tontería,así que Risa enterró su rostro en el pecho,sintiéndose mejor que nunca antes en su vida y aliviada y animada de poder hacer aquello con un chico,o un hombre mejor dicho,que fuera más alto que ella.

Se había pasado muchos años acomplejada por su altura para que esta dejara de importarle de un día para otro. Cuando se enamoró de Otani,pensó que eso ya no importaba tanto y que podía superarlo,pero,de verdad agradecía de que el profesor Maity fuera más alto que ella y que pudieran compartir ese momento como cualquier pareja normal.

En ese instante,cayó en la cuenta. Un maestro y una alumna no podían mantener una relación de aquel tipo. Despedirían al sensei por su culpa. Y ante esa idea,abandonó el refugio de su abrazo y se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos.

Si de verdad era amor lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos por él,no podía ser la causa de que su amor perdiera su puesto de trabajo por mucho que se quisieran. Tal vez,él la perdonara por que era muy buena persona,pero,ella nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

-¿Qué pasa, Risa?.¿Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí?. Te prometo que sabré esperarte-le dijo este mientras intentaba superar la distancia que esta había puesto entre ambos.

-¡No es eso!-exclamó esta mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para no verle y sentía nuevas lágrimas acudir a sus ojos.-Si alguien descubre lo que esta ocurriendo entre nosotros,lo despedirán,sensei. Y yo no podría soportar eso. Mucha gente está contenta de que usted este aquí y,ahora,el equipo de baloncesto lo necesita. Yo no quiero ser la responsable de hacerle daño a tanta gente.¡No podría soportarlo!.

Maity entendió lo que ella quería decir y se acercó más hacia ella sonriendo. Era una buena chica,que se preocupaba por todo el mundo y ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Además,los demás profesores le habían comentado que era muy amiga de sus amigos y,aunque no fuera muy buena en sus estudios,se esforzaba en todo lo que podía.

Tras saber tantas cosas de ella,¿de verdad había esperado que no tuviera esa reacción?. Creía que no. Pero,todo aquello no era suficiente para que se mantuviera alejado de ella. No para él.

Así que la volvió a coger del brazo,con lo que ella abrió los ojos,sorprendida por el contacto inesperado,y la besó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Ella se quedó un instante congelada antes de empezar a contestar y volvió a gemir como la primera vez cuando la lengua de él se abrió camino de nuevo y buscó la seguridad de su boca. Nunca se había sentido tan bien como cuando tenía a aquella joven entre sus brazos. Y no iba a deshacerse de eso solo por la opinión de los demás.

-No vamos a decirle nada a nadie de lo nuestro,¿verdad?-le murmuró este al oído de una manera que hizo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera y él no pudo más que sonreír al ser el artífice de aquella reacción.-Si nadie sabe lo nuestro,todo el mundo será feliz. Nosotros podemos ser felices. Y solo tengo que esperar un año para hacerlo oficial,ya que solo queda un año para que te gradúes, ¿cierto?. Entonces,todo estará bien,¿no crees?.

Esta asintió débilmente mientras un nuevo escalofrío de anticipación se abría camino por todo su cuerpo y este la miraba de nuevo a los ojos,muy serio. Pero,no tardó en volver a besarla y hacerla retroceder hasta que Risa se encontró sentada sobre la mesa del profesor. Este abandonó sus labios para prestarle especial atención al cuello de Risa,donde comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos,que luego calmaba con un ligero rocé de su lengua que hacia que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera de gusto.

Nunca había hecho nada como aquello y quedaba bien patente que el profesor Maity era todo un maestro en el arte de besar. Ya tenía 24 años y,con lo guapo que era,estaba claro que su experiencia con mujeres era mucho más amplia que la de Risa con los hombres,con lo que no le quedó más que rendirse a él.

-Sensei-gimió mientras este descendía hasta el cuello de el uniforme del colegio y abría los botones de la camisa con sus dientes mientras una de sus manos,la que no estaba enredada en el cabello de ella,se metía por debajo de la ropa y comenzó a ascender por su vientre,sacandole nuevos gemidos a la chica,que aún no sabía de donde salían todos aquellos ruiditos que ella misma estaba produciendo y el rubor se expandía débilmente por todo su cuerpo.

-Me encanta eso que estas haciendo-le dijo este débilmente,centrado como estaba en aquel momento en su clavícula.-Creo que me va a encantar la idea y el echo de querer sacarte más de ellos ,¿no crees?-le murmuró este sonriendo antes de seguir con su pequeño camino de mordisco hasta casi llegar al pecho de la chica e intentaba pegarse a dulce cuerpo de ella todo lo que la ropa le permitía.

-Cre...creo que no deberíamos hacer esto aquí,sensei. Yo...yo...yo no estoy preparada aún para esto-le dijo antes que las apasionadas caricias de su profesor la dejaran sin habla.

Este pareció no oírla al principio,pero,comenzó a ascender de nuevo por su pecho y cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a su rostro,donde se centró de nuevo en sus labios y donde robó el poco aliento que Risa había utilizado para hablar,dejando la cabeza de la pobre chica dando vueltas.

-Tienes razón. No es ni momento ni lugar para esto,pero,es que,a veces,no me puedo contener. Tendrás que saber pararme-le dijo este mientras acariciaba los labios de ella mientras decía esto muy lentamente para que lo oyera y lo sintiera al mismo tiempo.

-Intentaré...saber pararle-le murmuró esta a su vez,con la respiración a su máxima potencia,intentando recuperar el aire que este le había robado.

Maity se puso bien de pie y abotonó de nuevo los botones que había soltado del uniforme de Risa muy lentamente,para que esta se diera cuenta de hasta donde había llegado él y dándole tiempo para que se pudiera recuperar.

Esta lo observó mientras le cerraba los botones,pensando para sí``¿A llegado a abrirme tantos?´´ y lo observó de pie ante ella,como un príncipe que le estaba abriendo las puertas a otro mundo al que ella estaba deseosa de entrar y le sonrió dulcemente mientras el rubor aún no desparecía del todo de su rostro.

Este sonrió a su vez y posó un inocente beso sobre la nariz de ella antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios,pero,sin querer llegar a algo más. Con todos sus sentimientos al descubierto y aceptados por parte de ambos, Maity no podía estar más feliz que en aquel momento,con la chica que quería frente a él y con todo el tiempo del mundo frente a ambos,aguardando por algo más.

Juntos abandonaron la clase y se despidieron como si de verdad solo se trataran de alumna y profesor,aunque,solo lo hicieron así por si había alguien todavía por el instituto y para evitar levantar sospechas.

Maity sospechaba que su relación iba a ser complicada,ya que no podrían quedar mucho fuera del colegio y dentro tendrían que tener cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada,pero si Risa iba a estar a su lado durante todo ese tiempo,por él no había ningún problema y aguantaría todo lo que pudiera para que pudieran estar juntos.

…...

Al día siguiente, los amigos de Risa y Otani la notaron mucho más animada de lo normal. Incluso le dijo a este que lo perdonaba por las estupideces que le había dicho y que esperaba de verdad poder volver a ser buenos amigos e ir juntos a los conciertos de Umibouzu. Este pareció aliviado de verdad al volver a lo de antes,aunque todavía no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido para que esta se hubiera recuperado tan rápido.

Le pregunto a Nobu-chan y a los demás para ver si ellos sabían algo al respecto,pero,estos le dijeron que estaban tan sorprendidos como él por que se tomara las cosas de esa forma. Aunque todos coincidían que era muchísimo mejor que Risa hubiera podido recuperarse tan rápido de la situación y tuviera tantas ganas para seguir adelante.

Por supuesto,esta no contó nada de su relación con el sensei Maity a sus amistades. Confiaba en ellos,pero,todos se alarmarían demasiado y no podía confiar en que actuaran como siempre. Así que permaneció en silencio,encontrándose con él muy de vez en cuando por la calle como si de meras casualidades se trataran y quedándose a solas en el aula para ``hablar´´cuando todos se iban.

Pocas eran las veces en las que hablaban mucho. Maity no parecía poder estar tranquilo con las manos lejos de ella,pareciendo más un adolescente que un profesor, y Risa siempre tenía que pararlo antes de que este consiguiera quitarle del todo el habla.

Pero,tambien hablaban de cosas de vez en cuando. Risa sobre como veía su futuro,sobre sus amistades y familia. Maity también hablaba sobre ello y,como ella se lo preguntó en una de las ocasiones en las que él estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor,con ella abrazada a su cintura,de pie frente a él,le contó por que se había hecho profesor. A los dos les resultaba muy sencillo hablar de uno con el otro,cuando este no intentaba arrancarle a Risa un beso o un gemido.

Pero,ella ya había acepado que eso formaba parte de Maity,cuando ya se había cansado de regañarle por hacerle eso y de advertirle de que,como siguieran así,alguien los iba a acabar oyendo.

…...

Cuando llegó el día de la graduación, Risa no pudo evitar sonreír recordando todo lo que había vivido ese año con su atractivo sensei. Ya que incluso,en una ocasión,una compañera de clase se había olvidado de su paraguas y había estado a punto de pillarles besándose.

Pero,todo esos momentos en los que tenían que esconderse y ocultar su amor a todo el mundo se acababa ese mismo día y,para celebrarlo, Maity había preparado un pequeño viaje a unas aguas termales donde estarían los dos completamente a solas durante unos cuantos días.

Sus padres habían aceptado que fuera,ya que pensaban que se iba con sus amigas y a estas les había dicho que pronto les diría con quien se iba de viaje,ya que todos ellos le habían prometido guardarles el secreto y mantener su tapadera si ella les contaba al fin con quien estaba saliendo y la habia estando haciendo tan feliz durante el año anterior.

Lo único que la ponía un poco nerviosa de todo aquello era que estaría a solas completamente con Maity durante varios días. Y noches. Este siempre le había dicho que la esperaría y ella ya se sentía con fuerzas como para entregarse a él en todos los sentidos,pero,aun así,la idea aún la ponía un poquito de los nervios. Aunque ,era normal. Era su primera vez con aquel hombre de ensueño. Lo raro sería que estuviera tranquila.

Observó a su querido sensei,que le sonreía disimuladamente desde las sillas de los profesores y,tras la entrega de diplomas y demás,cogió a sus amigos,reuniéndolos en una de las esquinas más lejanas del colegio y les soltó de golpe y sin respirar que con el que había estado saliendo durante ese tiempo y el que la había hecho tan feliz no había sido otro más que Maity sensei,con lo que todos ellos se quedaron congelados de la impresión. Nobu-chan no pareció muy contenta,pero,su amiga estaba feliz,así que nadie puso objeciones. Incluso Otani se mostró feliz por ella.

…...

Tras unos días para hacer la maleta y demás,salió de casa,despidiéndose de sus padres y su hermano y se dirigió al final de la calle,varias manzanas alejada de su casa,donde Maity la estaba esperando en su vehículo y la ayudo con la maleta y a subir al coche antes de salir en dirección a sus días de ensueño.

El hostal donde se hospedaron era un lugar de ensueño rodeado de los vapores termales que salían de las termas naturales. Además,el lugar tenía ese aire tradicional que le daba un aire aún más encantador,con lo que Risa se mostró más que emocionada con solo posar sus ojos sobre aquel lugar y admiró aun más a su querido profesor por haber escogido un lugar tan excepcional como aquel.

Este había reservado una habitación de matrimonio y cuando ella oyó eso,no pudo más que ponerse nerviosa,pero,este le dirigió una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y el animo de ella mejoró,aunque,un poco del nerviosismo aun perduraba.

Pasaron el día en las termas,ya que eran mixtas,y cenaron juntos en su habitación,ya que la encargada del hostal no tenía muchos huéspedes por aquellas fechas y se encargó personalmente de ellos.

Pero,con la caída de la noche,el nerviosismo de Risa había alcanzado un punto que casi no lograba dejarla tranquila en un lugar. Ambos iban en yukata,que era mejor para estar en aquella atmósfera, pero ella se sentía casi desnuda de aquella forma.

-No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres-le dijo Maity mientras la cogía de la mano y lograba que esta se sentara a su lado mientras veían que sus futones ya estaban perfectamente colocados por los trabajadores del lugar mientras ellos habían estado cenando en la habitación contigua.

Cuando la mano de este entró en contacto con su piel y al mirarle fijamente a aquellos ojos que amaba tanto,parte de su nerviosismo desapareció y se sentó a su lado mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surgía en su rostro.

Para demostrarle que ya estaba mejor,fue ella la que se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en los labios,con lo que él no tardó en rodear su cintura con los brazos y,con mucha delicadeza,la tumbo sobre el futón mientras la miraba a los ojos para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Aunque,ya parecía estar mejor que momentos antes.

Volvió a posar los labios sobre ella,con el conocimiento de que la tendría para sí durante toda la noche y varios días más y algo en su mente hizo``click´´. Su botón de autocontrol había sido desactivado y profundizo más el beso mientras ella intentaba amoldarse a él en la medida de lo posible y se concentraba en lo que su boca le estaba haciendo mientras este retiraba paulatinamente la yukata a un lado,revelando poco a poco la cremosa piel de Risa.

-No te haré daño-le murmuró este antes de que le mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja y a ella se le escapara un nuevo gemido,con lo que Maity se desenfrenó un poco más. Y cuando ella le murmuró a su vez en el oido``No me harás daño. Confió en tí´´,él se quedó totalmente ciego,sordo y mudo y se perdió completamente en ella.

…...

Cuando este despertó a la mañana siguiente,con Risa abrazada a él y totalmente desnuda,los recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado juntos acudieron a él y no pudo más que sonreír ante ello.

Risa se había mostrado algo nerviosa cuando él se había despojado de su yukata y sus pieles habían entrado en contacto,pero,cuando él volvió a concentrarse en su boca,esta pareció liberarse de parte de su tensión y,entrelazando sus manos con las de él,se le entregó completamente con una entrega de la que Maity casi no se sintió merecedor.

Ahora que la veía ahí,tan encantadoramente dormida a su lado,le acarició el cabello y,apoyando la cabeza en su mano,de lado hacia ella, la contempló dormir con total adoración.

Nunca hubiera supuesto que aquella pequeña tentación que Maity había visto aparecer de la nada frente a él cuando había llegado aquel primer día al instituto cayera de aquella forma y que,mucho menos,ambos estuvieran pensando en un futuro juntos. Los dos. Durante todo el tiempo que la vida quisiera concederles.

**FIN.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia.**

**Realmente,no tenía planeado escribir tanto,solo hasta que ella se graduara,pero,en el último momento se me ocurrió lo de que ambos tuvieran un viaje y me pareció una faena no escribirlo,ya que pensé que a mi también me molestaría que se hablara sobre eso y luego no saliera,así que espero de verdad que os haya gustado y os espero en la siguiente de mis historias,que ya estoy escribiendo.**

**Por favor,si os ha gustado o habéis encontrado algo que no os haya gustado o que deseáis que mejore,no tenéis más que dejar reviews,ya que los estaré esperando con ansias. Me emocionan gratamente leerlos,aunque solo sean criticas constructivas.**

**Sin más, xao queridos lectores.**

**Espero saber de vosotros pronto.**


End file.
